Sleep well dear Lily
by JulietteJoyce
Summary: Oneshot songfic about Snape and the woman he adore, Lily. Based on Maroon 5 song ‘Goodnight, goodnight'. [most of the contents comes from the seventh book. I own nothing at all


**Sleep well dear Lily**

I owe neither the characters nor the song.

One-shot songfic about Snape's love towards Lily. Based on Maroon 5's song 'Goodnight, goodnight'

* * *

'_You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together'_

He was still sited in the corner of the stairs, next to the Fat Lady's portrait, the portrait that hosted the Hogwarts house he hated the most; Gryffindor. But he was waiting for Lily to return and forgive him for saying the word he now hated the most in his entire vocabulary. But she had left him there, alone.

_'I've lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better'  
_

He was embarrassed, dejected, hopeless, worried. But above all, he felt ashamed and hurt.

'_Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same'_

He needed her, he needed Lily to be his friend once again, to be the only one who actually care about him. They had to be friends once again, as though nothing bad had happened.

_'Her hair was pressed against her face, her eyes were red with anger  
Enraged by things __**said**__ (…)and bad behavior'_

He stood up and started to walk towards his Slytherin dormitory. He vividly remembered the way she looked at him when he said that horrible word. The way her green eyes became scarlet with fury. And he knew, from the bottom of his broken heart, that this had been too much for Lily's patience.

'_Something's gotta change  
We must be rearranged'_

But he was prepared to change for her, if it was needed. And it looks like it was really needed. But deep in his soul, Severus knew that he could not modify himself because that was the way a real Slytherin would have act…

_'I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world'_

He hadn't really wanted to hurt her. Actually, that was the last thing he would had wished for. He looked back but Lily was not there, and she was definitely not going to be there for him once again.

'_So goodnight…_

_goodnight__…_

_goodnight__…_

_goodnight__…  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right'_

Quite a lot of time passed, but Severus would never forget those shiny green eyes, the way she used to smell or her laugh. He hadn't seen her since they finished Hogwarts and she hadn't talked to him – though he tried more than once – since that fatidic day when he saw no option but plead on the entrance of the Gryffindor tower.

'_The room was silent as we all tried so hard to remember  
The way it feels to be alive  
The day that he first met her'_

And now Lily was happily married to no other than Severus' oldest and most hated enemy: James Potter. And he remember, with a shock of pain in his stomach, that the day Lily saw Potter for the first time she was a happy friend of Severus, and she loathed _him_, Potter, as much as Snape did.

_'Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same'  
'I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face her'_

He did not really want to admit that he was envious of Potter's life.

_  
__'Something's gotta change  
It must be rearranged'_

Something's gotta change… but if it hadn't change yet, after almost 5 years, why now?

_'I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world'_

Severus stood up and looked at his gloomy reflect in the mirror.

He had to do it, he had to go to Albus Dumbledore to… betray his master, the Dark Lord, for whom he had showed a perfect obedience since he had joined the Death Eaters. But the Dark Lord was not interested in help him, he won't stop going after the Potters just because the Potter woman was the love of Snape's life. He would, if possible, save Lily's life, but… Severus doubted it. After all, he was the Dark Lord, who had had no compassion for any of his victims.

_'__So goodnight_

_Goodnight_

_Goodnight_

_goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right'_

So now Dumbledore was the only alternative, the only way to save Lily's life.

_'So much to love  
So much to learn  
But I won't be there to teach you  
I know I can't be close  
But I try my best to reach you'_

While he was waiting for Dumbledore he can't stop thinking about those moments in which Snape felt alive, back in his elder childhood, almost teenage time, when Lily was around and he experienced his pride increasing as he saw that she was actually interested in what Severus had to explain to her.

'_I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world'_

_  
__'So goodnight_

_Goodnight_

_Goodnight_

_goodnight  
Goodnight_

_goodnight__'_

_'Hope that things work out all right'_

* * *

_Hope you like it!!!! ;)_

_and sorry for my English... :)_


End file.
